Cosmo D. Cheshire/Personality and Relationships
Personality Little is still known to as to what Cosmo's true personality was, before he had gone through his experiments. But as revealed by the members of the research team had revealed about Cosmo is that he was a sadistic and cruel being. He often was called a second Logan Daisuke or such, Cosmo seemed to have enjoyed murdering others and abusing his powers that he had. But now after he went through the experiments and after being injected with the miracle drug. Cosmo is apparently ever-cheerful and possesses what appears to be a playful streak, frequently appearing and popping around others' personal space unexpectedly. A cheerful and perky guy, Cosmo often is an amicable child-like man. Extremely bright and talkative. Outgoing and confident in his talents, he looks forward to testing his skills and finding some source of entertainment in each battle. He is quick to judge people based on their appearances and can't restrain himself from letting a snide comment slip. Cosmo seems to have no problems getting to knows others, he often revealed that he would often appear in the rooms of the mafia pirates and seemingly to visit his fellow members. Cosmo has been agreed to be an extremely creepy guy, this being because of his strange Cheshire cat like smile. He seems to always see the good things in life and never wishes to see the bad, he often comments that even death is an enjoyable thing. This most is the drug talking and he had revealed to have a great addiction to the miracle drug. Cosmo had shown to often show his old and cruel ways, in battle he does take rather long with his opponents and such. Being always overly cheerful, he doesn't seem to have any worries or doubts in this world. Cosmo had commented that he sees the world through "blood colored glasses" thanks to those lovely scientist from the World Government. Cosmo has revealed that he seems to have a bit of child like traits, he seems to love to eat candy and other sweets. He likes to play boardgames and often gets pouty whenever a member of the Mafia pirates gets mad at him or something along these lines. Cosmo seems to also address most others with the phrase "Sama" to male and "Chan" to female opponents or members of the crew. Like many in the one piece world, Cosmo has his own distinct which goes "Checheche". Other than these qualities nothing more is known about Cosmo at this time. Relationships Mafia Pirates It is still currently unknown as to the feelings and relationship status is between Cosmo and the mafia crew. But what is known that Cosmo often pops in on the crew members and even in their rooms, he doesn't seem to have a problem invading their personal space. Cosmo had revealed that he addresses the members with either "Sama" or "Chan", phrase showing that he seems to have a respect for them. But at the same time, he often will be playful with the other members of the crew. Thus why he is considered the creepiest member of the crew. Cosmo Jr. Cosmo and Cosmo Jr.'s relationship could compared to that of an old married couple, they seem to be very different. While Cosmo seems to be extremely cheerful and such. Cosmo Jr. is more of a boastful and arrogant doll, the two seem to get along. But between the two, Cosmo Jr. is rather the brains or leader of the two. Cosmo Jr. seems to easily get angered by Cosmo's own actions and such, while Cosmo Jr.'s own actions brings a smile and laughter from Cosmo. Often Cosmo comments that his dolly is a good boy and he is very proud of his dolly, rather more of a creepy relationship with the two. Logan Daisuke Logan and Cosmo have a long friendship going back to their days as members of the Cipher Pol, they were partners in the organization. Cosmo had seemed to have taken a liking to Logan's own devil fruits and the chaos that came with it. Logan seemed to have taken a like to Cosmo because of his own skills. So from the very beginning the two had a great respect for each other, they had worked well together for years. However it stills seems that there is still mystery to the two, Smoker had often questioned the sanity of the two men. Saying that having those two together and running on the lose is nothing more than a recipe for disaster. Their full partnership and goals are unknown even to the members of the mafia pirates. Shuji It would appear that the two have a bit of an odd relationship, Cosmo often calls Shuji "Taicho-sama". Showing that he would have the highest respect for him, but often Cosmo does pop in on the captain in his quarters and such, also he does seem to be playful with his captain. Shuji seems to not really care as to what Cosmo does, but he does seem to have an awareness that Cosmo is as sadistic as Logan himself. Hiroshi Cosmo and Hiroshi seem to be on more bad ground than that of good ground, Hiroshi seems to be extremely annoyed by Cosmo and his personality. Often Cosmo interrupts Hiroshi's training and other things, Cosmo often asks Hiroshi-sama as to why he is always serious and never relaxes. Of course like the other members of the crew, Cosmo enjoys playing with him and comes up with little jokes about how serious he is all of the time. Unlike Cosmo Jr. who laughs at the whole thought of Hiroshi to begin with, Cosmo seems to have some kind of respect for the boy since he does address him as Hiroshi-sama. Drago Cosmo seems to have an odd almost obsession with Drago similar to that of Vander Decker's own obsession. However it seems that Cosmo seems to want to fight the girl and often he will sneak and pop in on her. Of course this seems to get on Drago's nerves and she doesn't seem to stand Cosmo or his creepy doll altogether, trying her best to stay away from these two. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages